Armenian Dream
Armenian Dream is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Perry Harris. It's the last mission in Chapter II. Plot Miklos and Victor Sax are leaning on Victor's car. Perry arrives: *'Perry': But, gentlemen! Why the long faces? *'Miklos': Why do you think? *'Victor': The Armenians are on to our arses, like I told ya on the phone! So much for being sneaky.. *'Miklos': Yeah, I guess he didn't tell it's entirely his fault, huh? *'Victor': Gah.. It was a humane mistake! Accidents happen! *'Miklos': And now we face the consequences. *'Perry': Oh, this isn't such a grave situation you make it sound. I'm not even needed here.'' *Gets in his car*'' *'Miklos': Are you EVER going to help us? *'Perry': Miklos. The achievements don't taste so good if you watch the walkthrough. *Drives away* *Victor: Now what the hell was that supposed to mean? *Miklos: It means we're gonna have to do this without Perry. *Victor: Lousy sack o' shit... *'Miklos': ..Alright, I see no other option out of this than taking them all out. *'Victor': Jesus, man. You going against an army of assholes ALONE? *'Miklos': *Stares at Victor expressionless* Yes, if you put it that way. Well, maybe it's for the best. The chance of screwing this up decreases. *Walks over the bar* *'Victor': Oh, c'mon. Okay, I'm coming with you then, if it will make you finally forgive me. *'Miklos': *Grabs an MG* No, I'm going alone.'' *Gets in Victor's car*'' Avenge me if I won't come back. *'Victor': I'm going to avenge the car.. *Goes into the bar* Miklos heads to Boneyard, where the Armenian mob usually hangs out. The area is crawling with guards, but boldly our hero parks enters the enemy turf. Miklos gets out of the car, grabs the MG and walks towards the Armenians.. *'Miklos': Hello. I'm a violent psychopath who is intending to take over the underworld of Los Santos. Long story short; RUN. *Fires in the air* People flee, except the mobsters. Alan Nazarian, their boss comes out of the warehouse: *'Alan': So you're the new upstart of Sandy Shores? *Lights a cigarette* ''Do you have your mommy's permission to be out so late? *Alan's men laugh*'' *'Miklos': Ha! That's actually kinda funny. You also seem to smoke so you can signal me you're a cool guy. *'Alan': *Throws the cigarette away* You are nothing, boy. *'Miklos': But soon I'll be, granpa. This chatting is getting too corny, step up and fight, will ya? *Raises the MG* *'Alan': Remove him!'' *Runs inside the warehouse, mobsters start shooting*'' *'Miklos': I betcha hundread bucks you didn't come up with that line yourself! A gunfight ensues. The player must fight off the mobsters who come in three waves, before Alan himself comes out of the warehouse: *'Alan': You screwed with wrong people, lad! I'm going to kill ya! *'Miklos': Still corny! In the following boss fight, Miklos defeats Alan. Then: *'Alan': *Lies on the ground* Uuh.. I have been defeated! *Miklos comes closer* Do it.. You won.. End me and take my gang.. *'Miklos': Aw, jeez. Get up. *Pulls Alan up* You can keep the gang. *'Alan': W-WHAT?! *'Miklos': I just want you to be part of my organization. You can still do whatever the fuck you wish, but for now on, you're answering to me. *'Alan': B-b-but, you killed Eduard! You've been killing al ot of my men! You've been fucking with my operations! *'Miklos': Hey, if I had just came to you and said "I'm your boss now", would you have obeyed? *'Alan': Fuck no! *Cough* *'Miklos': There, there. No reason to yell anymore. We're all friends now. *'Alan': Pretty weird way to show your friendship'' *Cough*''! *'Miklos': Well, I can take you to hospital. Is that a good way? *'Alan': It is, yes.. Rewards *'New Weapon': MG Objectives *Go to the Boneyard *Kill all the attacking Armenians *Defeat Alan Nazarian Gold medal ObjectiveM *'Time' - Finish in 7:00 *'Accuracy '- Finish with accuracy of at least 70% *'Headshots '- Kill 10 enemies via headshot *'Unmarked '- Complete with minimum damage on health and armor Category:Missions in King of The Hill